


Negative

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Ellick Week [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Nick is angsty, but Ellie fixes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “We need to talk about what happened last night.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711291
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Negative

**Author's Note:**

> ellick week day 1!

“Nick wait up!”

He froze only two cars away from his own when her voice reached his ears, cursing under his breath and trying to keep his expression cool before turning to face her. Nick knew it was only a matter of time before they needed to talk- he was just hoping it wouldn’t be today. Thanks to being with Gibbs in Norfolk the whole day he successfully avoided her—until now that is.

“We need to talk about what happened last night.” She whispered once she reached him, looking around to make sure no one was in the parking lot to hear them.

His body tensed at her words. No.. _ no _ he wasn’t ready for this.  _ Not yet _ .

_ Are you ever going to be ready? _ A voice in his head said tauntingly making him have to force back a flinch.

“What’s there to talk about Ellie?” Nick said, his tone harsh and sharp enough that she took a small step backwards with slightly wide eyes before the look disappeared.  _ Shit could you not be an asshole right now _ ? 

“About the-” She pulled at the sleeve of her sweater. “-test.”

“It was negative, remember?” He told her.

Nick hated that word now.  _ Negative _ . A word that was supposed to mean something good, negatives usually mean you were safe from something didn’t they? So why did this one feel like a punch to the gut? 

“I know that, Nick.”

_ Of course you do _ he wanted to say with another sharp tone, but he shoved the words back down. It wasn’t Ellie’s fault he was being so damn ridiculous. But it didn’t stop him from remembering it all with a sharp pain in his chest.

_ “Thank god! We really dodged that one, didn’t we?” _

_ “Yeah..sure did.” _

All he kept seeing throughout the day was the look of relief on her face after reading the negative pregnancy test, hearing the breath she let out while the smile formed on her lips. She was happy...so why did he want to shake her? Why did he want to take the test and smash it to pieces, to crawl into bed and sulk?

He was insane, that was the only explanation. They were barely dating officially for a  _ month _ . He should be happy they weren’t expecting a baby so early on.

_ But you wanted it  _ that same voice said,

Nick’s jaw clenched. “So what’s there to talk about? You’re not pregnant, crisis averted right?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Ellie laughed sharply. “Nick, I saw the look on your face! You looked like someone tore your heart out and stomped on it.”

All he could do was shrug, what more could he say? 

That only made her huff in annoyance. “Why aren’t you happy about this? You don’t even want kids-”

“Yes I do!” He cut her off loudly.

Ellie gasped, mouth dropping open. “W-What? Since when?!”

Nick shut his eyes for a brief moment, remembering his short conversation with McGee in the car where he admitted to maybe wanting a family one day, but as memories of the baby they deemed as  _ Cody _ began to flood his head, he looked directly at her. “Ellie-”

“W-Was it Cody?” She whispered. 

He didn’t have to say a word as realization formed on her face.

It’s not like there was another answer but  _ yes _ in the first place. Ellie saw herself how he was with the baby, sat next to him as they nursed beers in a bar with low spirits after dropping him off. But then Ellie moved on ( _ Literally _ that voice sneered), and Nick was left alone as his world shifted.

“You were happy when you saw the negative on the test-” Nick tried to shrug nonchalantly. “And you’re right to be, it’s not like we’ve been together long.”

Ellie’s eyes softened, and he thinks they were misty from tears but that could’ve been the lights along the parking lot shining in the growing dark night. “Nick..I wasn’t happy about it because I was relieved, hell- I wasn’t actually happy at all.”

“What?” He blinked at her in shock and confusion. 

“It was a cover.” She mumbled looking down, toes kicking at the ground. “I didn’t think you wanted kids until a few seconds ago, remember? And if you eventually did- I didn’t think you’d want them with  _ me _ .”

A laugh of disbelief fell from his lips making her head snap up with narrowed eyes. “Ellie, Cody might have changed my mind about having kids, but it was  _ you _ with him that made me realize it.”

“So-” Ellie’s eyebrows furrowed. “What you’re saying is..”

Nick stepped into her space, taking hold of her chin to make sure her eyes were locked on his. “Ellie Bishop..I realized I want kids one day yeah, but you’re the only woman I really want them with.”

A loud breath left her, and a watery happy smile spread across her face as her eyes glistened under the light. “So if this happens again but it’s positive..?”

He grinned at the small hopefulness in her voice. Instead of answering his hand moved to cup her cheek as he leaned in pressing his lips to hers. He could feel her smile against his lips before she kissed him back, fingers gripping his jacket and the way her whole body leaned into him subconsciously. 

Maybe a negative wasn’t so bad anymore-

But Nick looked forward to a different kind of answer in the future. 


End file.
